Fix you
by MadameSutcliff
Summary: Lithuania's going through hell at Russia's house, but when Poland steps in to save him things get even worse, and his world is shattered. Can Poland fix his beloved or is it too late? Yaoi story with some pretty heavy content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go with another of my crazy ideas. I am in love with Poland, and Lithuania, and they are my second OTP, so I have to write something, and this idea just sort of came to me. This first chapter is a bit slow, really it's more or less and prologue. I promise it will pick up. It will not be historically accurate, so I apologize. No warnings really yet, I do not own Hetalia. **

Latvia was sitting outside on the balcony that was connected to the bedroom that he and his two older brothers shared at Russia's large house. It was a typically cold day, though the sun was making a rare appearance and the snowfall had diminished completely. He took this opportunity to enjoy the mild weather and of course, make that phone call again.

He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket; it was a rather small cell phone that America had given to him in secret, so that he could make calls without Russia knowing. He ended up using it quite often for a single purpose, one that he didn't particularly enjoy that much, but understood the importance of it nonetheless.

He flipped it open and pressed the familiar button, holding it to his ear and waiting; as usual he wasn't waiting long before a cheery voice sounded on the other end.

"Latvia! Like, hello! How are things over there?" Poland chirped, although there was real concern hidden in his tone that he was far too prideful to openly express.

"Hi Poland. Everything is fine for now." He responded softly, glancing behind his shoulder to be sure no one was watching him.

"Good. Like, how's Liet?" That was always the main thing that occupied the blonde's mind, and Latvia understood why; he was sure he would be the same way.

"He's okay for the most part. He keeps having nightmares; he talks in his sleep and says your name a lot."

"Like, he totally misses me, I can tell. That's totally sweet, I miss him too. I wish he could come back to me."

Latvia silently agreed; he may not have been extremely fond of the Pol, but he knew his eldest brother was happiest when they were together, and he deserved to be happy. "Yeah." was all the young country said in response.

"Well, I guess that's like, all for now. Thanks for keeping me updated Lattie, and like let me know if anything else happens, kay?"

"Yeah, of course Poland. Everything should be fine."

"Okay, well bye then!" There was a soft click as Poland hung up, and Latvia stowed his phone in its usual hiding spot and wandered back inside to warm up and find his brothers.

Poland closed his eyes and slumped against the wall, holding his phone to his chest and imagining he could open it and hear Liet's soft beautiful voice that he missed so. A few tears streamed down his cheeks and he stood and wandered outside to the stable where his horse lived. The large brown animal heard him approach and cantered over, snorting happily at the sight of his owner. Poland couldn't help but brighten as he reached the horse and hugged his face lightly.

"Hey Pony, I'm so glad you came to see me." The horse nickered softly and seemed to notice the sadness in his owner's eyes, as well as the tears there. He gently brushed his soft snout across Poland's face to wipe them away and then nuzzled into his neck in an attempt to cheer him up, eliciting a giggle from the blonde, his green eyes a bit brighter now.

"_Dziękuję_ Pony, you always know how to make me feel better." Poland opened the gate in front of him and tugged lightly on his pets harness. "Let's go for a walk, kay?" The horse followed happily, trotting around the large green pasture alongside his master. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Poland began speaking out loud as he found his horse was a good listener even if he didn't understand him.

"I don't understand why Russia had to take him away. And he's so cruel to him; it's totally not fair! He should be here with me; I would always protect him and take care of him. I would always love him." Poland sighed and leaned up against the fence they were walking along. "All Russia wants him for is to use him to grow stronger, he doesn't give a rats ass about him. He's going to hurt him and it will be all my fault, because I did nothing to stop it." Poland petted Pony's head absently and glanced up at the setting sun; the sky was ablaze with varying shades of purples and oranges. It reminded him of the times he and Lithuania spent together in this very field, watching sunsets such as this one.

"Toris," he whispered, "please be alright, _moja milosc_ ."

His heart ached and he longed to have his friend in his arms once more, he just wasn't sure how he could make that happen.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Strange, he wasn't expecting anyone to call him that night. When he pulled it out and saw Latvia's name flashing across the screen dread pooled in his stomach; the fact that the young nation was calling him again more than likely meant something was wrong.

He flipped it open and held it to his ear, answering tentatively. "Latvia, hello again. Like, is everything alright?"

"Poland." Latvia squeaked, his voice pained and full of fear, "please, you have to get here now!"

Loud noises could be heard in the background; things being thrown and smashed, and agonized screaming.

Poland's blood ran ice cold as he recognized the screaming to be that of his beloved Toris.

He was about to reply and ask what the hell was going on, but with a harsh snap the phone went completely dead.

"_Do kurwy nędzy!" _Poland swore loudly. He still wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but now he knew for sure; he had to bring Lithuania back to him, and _now_.

**Cliffhanger, yup xD I've noticed I have a habit of making Russia evil. I swear I love him, he's one of my favorite characters, but he fits the evil role well I guess. Okay, translations:**

**Dziękuję = Thank you**

**moja milosc = my love**

**Do kurwy nędzy = Fuck**

**So, there ya go. Hope you liked it & please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. It gets graphic here, so be warned. Also still don't own Hetalia. Something should really be done about that. **

Poland wasted no time once the line had been disconnected; in minutes he had ran back to the house, leaving Pony in the field to graze, and grabbed a jacket, his ID and some money and hopped into his red Mercedes convertible, whipping out of his driveway and speeding towards the Russian man's house. He just prayed the whole way that he wouldn't be too late. Thankfully, it was a short drive, especially at the speed he was going, and it only took him about fifteen minutes to arrive outside the huge snow covered manor. He shivered a bit from the biting chill in the air, thought his heart raced madly and sweat trickled down his neck; he was positively terrified of what may be happening behind the huge ornate front doors, but he couldn't allow himself to think of that, it didn't matter what was happening, he _had _to save his beloved Liet. He bounded up to the door and flung it open, surprised to find it unlocked, and nearly shrieked at the scene before him.

The entryway and sitting room, which were visible from where he stood, were demolished; any and all furniture was turned over or broken in half, windows were shattered and glass was scattered everywhere, but this wasn't the most troubling thing; it was the blood. It covered every surface, thick puddles in some places and light splatterings in others. Even the air smelled of it, and it turned Poland's stomach unpleasantly. He shook off the initial shock and ventured further into the house, which was silent for the moment; but only moments after he'd entered he heard a scream coming from upstairs; it wasn't Liet, and sounded a bit deep, so maybe Estonia? Without another thought the blonde raced up the stairs in search of the noise, finding the room it had come from easily; the drawing room. Poland hesitated for only a moment, fear gripping him, but the next painful cry that pierced his ears chased all of that away; it was Lithuania this time.

Poland flung the door open so hard that is banged against the wall and broke off the hinges, falling forward with a loud thump. Of course, that brought everyone in the room's attention straight to him, whether that had been his intention or not. He stared in horror at the scene before him, this time his stomach lurching so hard he nearly lost it right there.

Estonia was tied to a chair in the corner of the room, his face bloody and mangled, half of his teeth scattered on the dark carpet. Latvia was cowering in the opposite corner, tears in his wide eyes, dark bruises marring his throat and wrists.

But that was nothing compared to the shape Liet was in.

He was naked, his arms bound behind his back and his ankles tied together, his mouth gagged and covered. Half his hair had been ripped out and lay in clumps on the floor, many with skin attached. He was covered head to toe in bruises of varying colors and sizes, as well as what looked like teeth marks lining his back, his arms, his legs. His face was shockingly untouched, and thank God it didn't look like Russia had caused him any sexual harm.

Not yet anyway.

Poland was so focused on Lithuania's face, his terrified yet beautiful sky blue eyes, that he failed to notice the huge Russian man who was leaning over his beloved, just about to have his way with him it seemed. That is, until Poland had busted in and distracted him. He was now smiling viciously at the smaller blonde man, his amethyst eyes ice cold and his voice dripping with malice.

"Ah look who it is; Poland, the little slut. Come to have some fun, da?" Russia grabbed Lithuania's hair and harshly yanked him off the ground, causing the brunet to cry out in pain. "Look Lithuania, it's your girlfriend. He came all this way to try and rescue you, not a very smart move, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let him go!" Poland cried, taking a few steps toward the silver haired man who was easily twice his size. Russia sneered and released his hold on the Lithuanian, allowing him to drop back to the floor. Now his eyes were focused on his lover and far more fear betrayed them now; he hadn't seen Poland in so long, and he was sure he was about to watch him die.

He wasn't sure what had set Russia off so violently on that particular day, only that he'd stormed upstairs and started beating the living hell out of him. Estonia and Latvia had both tried to stop him, but of course it was a fruitless effort; Russia was far stronger than either of them and it left both of them beat pretty badly. Once he was satisfied they would not be interfering again, Russia turned his attention back to Lithuania, who was already lying helpless on the ground. That was when things began to really get ugly, when Latvia retreated to the corner, horrified, and Estonia had tried again to stop the beast that was attacking his brother. His second attempt earned him a far worse beating and being tied up so he could no longer move or do anything to help. Russia's mind was far beyond reasoning and he seemed hell-bent on torturing Lithuania until he was dead as he hit and clawed and bit and tore apart the younger nation's body. However, his face and his vital regions the Russian man left untouched, stating that those were the most beautiful parts of Lithuania and he wished to save them for last.

He had reached that point when Poland had burst in; damn that brat for sneaking around and calling him, and of course he wasted no time in coming to try and save his damsel in distress. But maybe this was even better; after all, the Polish man _was _a pretty little thing, and more likely than not he still had his innocence intact. Russia's mouth watered at the thought of what he could do to him, he would ravage his body, taint his poor little soul; it would be utterly delectable, and all too easy.

And when he was done, he could make the little blonde haired slut watch as he tore his precious little Lithuania limb from limb, then he could either kill him or make him into his sex slave, making him live without his lover and having to do whatever Russia wanted whenever he wanted it.

Oh yes, this was just fine.

Russia laughed a rather sinister laugh and stalked toward the Pol, eyeing him much like a predator eyes its prey. Poland stood his ground, refusing to back away even a little, but his knees were trembling and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes; he was by no means what one would call brave so he was quite afraid of what the Russian man planned to do with him, not to mention he just _had _to find a way to get him and Lithuania out of here safely.

"So, you think you can just break into my house, do as you please, and tell me what to do, da?" Russia spoke in a soft yet deadly tone, and Poland gulped nervously, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

"Like, the door was open. If you don't want people breaking in you should keep it locked." Poland leaned forward slightly, trying to find some trace of intimidation in him that perhaps he could pull on Russia. But before he could react the huge nation had lifted him with one hand clutching his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You make me sick you little bitch. This is why I've never liked you. But," he reached up to stroke Poland's cheek, his icy touch sending a shiver down the struggling blonde's spine, "you are a pretty thing, aren't you? Perhaps I may get some enjoyment out of you after all, da? I think I can definitely find a use for you."

"L-let me go, m-monster." Poland managed to say, although he was finding it hard to breathe as his windpipe was being crushed under Russia's massive hand. He smiled that creepy possessed child-like smile of his before lowering Poland to the ground and pinning him to the wall by his shoulders, leaning down as if he were about to kiss him and biting down into his soft bottom lip, cutting into the tender flesh and creating an impressive blood flow for such a small wound. Poland cried out in pain, tears pooling in his eyes, and Lithuania screamed behind him in protest, though it was muffled by the gag shoved in his mouth. Russia completely ignored him as he moved down to Poland's neck and sunk his teeth in as hard as he could, sucking in a bit of the smaller nations blood and getting a rather loud scream out of him that fed Russia's growing arousal.

Lithuania was in an utter panic, desperately trying to find something he could do, _anything, _to get him and Poland out of this. But it would turn out that he didn't have to do anything.

He started a bit when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned towards it to find that Latvia had snuck over to him. He placed a finger to his lips, signaling for Lithuania to be quiet, and then began untying him hastily, keeping a close eye on the Russian to be sure he was still completely absorbed. Poland didn't notice what they were doing either as he was too busy screaming and crying, but he didn't beg the other man to stop; if he did that, he might move back to Liet, and that was not something Poland was willing to let happen. Russia was slowly moving down, ripping the front of Poland's shirt open and biting into his smooth pale skin over and over, pulling and grinding into each area until it bled profusely. Oh it hurt so terribly, Poland was now openly sobbing and he didn't even care. Meanwhile, Russia was growing more and more excited, and Poland could feel his rock-hard erection pressing against his own thigh, growing larger with each sensual moan that escaped the silver haired man's lips.

Yes, both of them were rather absorbed in what they were doing, so that when Lithuania snuck up behind Russia, crawling as only he could right now, and broke a thick glass bottle that just happened to be in the floor over his head, neither of them had seen it coming. This distracted him enough, not to mention drained most of his consciousness, and Latvia was able to grab him around his knees and pull him off of Poland and down onto the ground. Estonia, who had also been untied, then lied on top of him, taking a shard of glass from the bottle and slicing it along Russia's face. He snarled, clawing at the two Baltic States who now had him downed for the moment. Poland watched in shock, his mind unable to process any of it; it would probably be a fair assessment to say he was _in _shock. Before he realized in Lithuania had hobbled over to him and taken his hand, squeezing it gently. That was enough to bring him back to reality and his emerald eyes darted from Liet to Russia who was starting to break out of his stupor. Poland looked at Liet again with wide eyes and tugged on his hand urgently. "We have to go, now!"

Liet shook his head. "I can't, my brothers-"

"Lithuania!" Latvia cut him off. Lithuania turned to look at his youngest brother who was struggling now to hold the Russian man down. "Go! If you don't you'll never make it out of here! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. GO!"

Lithuania was torn; he was sure that when Russia's awareness fully came back whoever was still in the room would be dead, and by leaving he would be sealing his brother's fate. But he couldn't let all of them die, could he?

It seemed there was no easy answer. One thing was for sure, he couldn't let Poland die or suffer any more harm.

Said Pol was now tugging on him urgently, his eyes full of terror. "Liet, come on!"

With one last glance at his beloved brothers, who smiled encouragingly at him, he turned and ran like hell despite his injuries, not looking back one time. He and Poland ran together until they reached the blonde's car, jumping into it and tearing out of the driveway, the town, the country, putting as much distance as they could manage between themselves and Russia. Poland had pressed a button to raise put the hard top that normally stayed folded into the trunk up, and somewhere along the way Lithuania had passed out, his breathing a bit shallow and uneven. Poland wasn't sure where to go; he knew they both needed medical attention, especially Liet, and he had to go somewhere that Russia wouldn't come looking for them.

That meant either of their countries were out, and any of the allied nations as well.

He racked his brain for several long minutes, then an idea popped into his head and he abruptly headed in the direction of the country he thought most likely to help them.

He just hoped his thought was right.

**It is wayyyy too late for me to still be awake but I wanted to finish this chapter. So, this is what I guess is the first actual chapter, I hope you like it, please let me know, and expect an update soon **** Also, I'm lazy at 1;30 AM and didn't edit this, so if there are any mistakes I will fix them tomorrow. Until next time Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed so far, it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy this story ^^ Also, as I said in chapter 1, this story is not historically accurate. I apologize if that bothers anyone, but I'm putting certain characters in certain scenarios based on said character's personality and mannerisms as I interpret them, if you disagree with me on any of it feel free to tell me, but I will continue to write them as I am. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did. **

Once they had gotten what Poland considered a safe distance from Russia and his sisters and some of the adrenaline had left his system his tough façade began to crumble; he felt the pain from his injuries and the fear he had managed to push back temporarily. Now it all came rushing to the surface and hot tears sprung to his eyes and spilled over and a few dry sobs escaped his throat which ached from screaming so much. He'd never been so terrified in all his life, never had someone hold him down and inflict such pain on him and leave him helpless to stop it. But the worst part was seeing Liet in such awful shape, seeing the agony and fear in his eyes, being unable to take the pain away. Poland was, for lack of a better word, traumatized, but none of that mattered anymore; he and his beloved were safe, at least for now, and they were together again.

Well, they were mostly safe; they still had to get medical attention, and Lithuania was in bad shape. If they didn't find it soon they might be in trouble.

Poland allowed his tears to fall freely as he drove, feeling immensely comforted by the Lithuanian beside him despite the fact that he was unconscious. It was a good thing his wounds were mostly superficial and he hadn't suffered much blood loss; it was more than likely stress that had caused his body to shut down.

Poland thought of Estonia and Latvia and a fresh wave of tears came over him; he was never overly fond of either of them himself, but he definitely never would have wanted something like this to happen, and he knew how much his Liet loved them. Poland was sure by now Russia had done away with them; he just prayed they hadn't had to suffer too much at the monstrous country's hands.

He sighed softly in an attempt to calm himself; he could see now that they were almost there. The sky above them was clear and pitch black now, the clock on the dash read 2:43 AM. They hadn't passed another car for miles, and not many houses either; mostly just fields and pastures.

Naturally Poland was exhausted; he yawned and allowed his eyes to close for a second, but then shook his head and opened them, forcing himself to focus on the road and get them to their destination. The worst thing he could possibly do now would be to fall asleep and wreck his car; not only would it leave them without said car and no doubt injure them further, but it would sort of blow their cover and then Russia would find them; it wouldn't be long before he would begin searching.

But there was one place that Poland knew, or at least he hoped, that they could recover safely and hide temporarily without the Russian's interference. He knew that Ukraine and Belarus wouldn't try and find them; the only thing they had to worry about was Russia himself, and avoiding him would not be easy. But they could do it, Poland was sure. He would run forever as long as Toris was by his side.

He drove for another twenty minutes or so, fighting to stay awake and frequently checking the condition of his best friend, and finally he turned down a narrow back road that led them to the gargantuan mansion that was Mr. Austria's house. He pulled the car off to the side, out of the way of the front door, and shut the engine off, sighing and slumping against the seat for a moment. But he couldn't allow himself to relax just yet; they still weren't out of the woods. He exited the car, unwilling to leave Lithuania alone for even a second but not really having much of a choice as he wasn't strong enough to carry his limp form inside by himself. He locked the doors and stuck the keys in his pocket, quickly and silently making his way to the front door. He tried smoothing his mangled hair a bit but gave up quickly; what was the point when he was covered in dried up blood and his clothes were in shreds?

He knocked softly on the off chance that someone was awake and would hear him; after a few moments of waiting he heard someone shuffling around on the other side of the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

It seemed luck was on his side.

The door opened just a crack and a female voice called out softly and a bit warily. "Hello? Who is there?"

Poland recognized her thick accent and knew it must be Hungary; Poland was doubly relieved that it was a woman who'd come to the door as he always felt much safer and more comfortable with them, as he had with his mother when he was a child and with his queen in his homeland.

Hungary opened the door a bit more when she got no response, peering out curiously. "Um, hello? Can I help you?"

"M-Miss Hungary." Poland managed, and she opened the door completely and stepped outside, her eyes widening as she took in the appearance of the nation before her.

"Poland? What happened to you?!" She exclaimed, reached out and placing a hand on the wounded man's shoulder. Her gentle touch and soft tone was enough to break the dam, and Poland fell to the ground in a wailing mess. Hungary didn't hesitate in kneeling beside him and pulling him into her arms, stroking his hair.

"Poland, it's alright, don't cry! I will help you, I promise. You just need to tell me what happened and I'll do whatever I can."

It seemed the woman's kindness knew no bounds; after all, not many countries would be so quick to comfort another who showed up sobbing on their doorstep at three am. She was still awake simply because she couldn't manage to fall asleep; she had been in the sitting room reading a book by candlelight when she'd heard the gentle knock on the front door. Mr. Austria, being a heavy sleeper, was not roused by it, and she highly doubted she would be in any danger from whoever was at the door; she could hold her own quite well. However, she hadn't been expecting this. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the blond haired nation, and she quite frankly didn't know him well, but he was clearly hurt and distraught and scared, and she definitely wasn't going to leave him out in the cold, not when he so clearly needed help. It was clear that comfort was what he needed most at the moment, but if he was in any imminent danger she needed to know so that she could get him out of it. So she shushed him for a bit and waited for him to calm himself enough to speak, then lifted his face to hers so she could speak directly to him.

"See? It's okay now, you're safe Poland. Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

Poland sniffed a few times and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, nodding slightly. "It was Russia; he hurt me, and Lithuania." Poland shuddered delicately and Hungary squeezed his shoulders encouragingly.

"Where are they now Poland?"

"Well, Liet is in the car, he's fainted I think. We ran away from Russia…Latvia, and Estonia, they helped us escape, and now they're-" Poland choked on his words and fell against Hungary's shoulder, breaking down in tears again. Hungary decided that was all he had to say for now; it was clearly too soon for him to have to be recounting what had happened. She held him tightly for a moment, then gently helped him stand, allowing him to lean some of his weight on her.

"Come on; let's get you and Lithuania in the house so we can tend to your wounds."

Poland nodded and silently followed her to the car, clinging to her arm. He dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it to lean over his friend and shake his shoulders lightly.

"Liet, wake up, we need to go inside." Lithuania stirred slightly, opening his eyes and gazing blearily at his friend.

"Po-land?" He croaked, barely audible. Poland smiled gently at him and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, it's totally me Liet. We're okay now, but we need to get inside. Can you stand?"

Lithuania nodded and was able to get to his feet with Poland's help, and Hungary helped both of them into the house. Once inside, she led them to a huge spare bedroom on the first floor next to her own and lowered them both gently onto the bed.

"Now you don't worry for now about getting blood on the sheets or anything silly like that. I'm going to get some water and some towels, I'll be right back."

Poland nodded and Lithuania, who had now fallen back asleep, leaned heavily on his friend, his breathing slow and even. Poland sighed and held him close, resting his chin on the top of his head and closing his eyes. "We're gonna be okay Tori, everything's gonna be okay now."

Hungary entered back into the room and saw the two huddled together and half asleep and smiled gently. Surely they were exhausted, and they were safe for the night; anything else could wait until tomorrow. She approached them and patted Poland's head, rousing him and causing him to flinch slightly and look to her a bit fearfully until he realized it was only her.

"I'm sorry Poland; I didn't mean to startle you." She whispered. "Why don't you two just get some sleep? We can treat you properly tomorrow, for now I think you need some rest."

Poland nodded tiredly and Hungary helped him and the still sleeping Lithuania lay back on the bed against the pillows. She then got a large heavy blanket and covered the two of them with it. "If you need anything I'm right next door, just call me. Don't worry, no one will know you are here; I'll park your car in the port out back so no one can spot it. Sweet dreams." She brushed her hand along his hair once more and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Poland curled up close to Lithuania, snuggling into the slightly taller man's chest and breathing in his familiar scent, comforted despite the smell of blood that lingered on him. Now that they were really safe and warm and _together _Poland felt it was okay to allow his exhaustion to overcome him. Just before he did he leaned up to kiss Lithuania's cheek and whisper softly in his ear.

"_Kocham cię _Toris."

**Kocham cię = I love you, as if that wasn't obvious xD So, let me know what you think? Please? Kthnx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ^^ it has been a major busy week for me, a week being since the last time I updated. I've had about twenty things going on and that includes having a huge fight with a friend which has made it difficult to focus. But I finally managed to get this one finished, sorry if it's not very good, it's been really hard for me to write lately, I just can't focus on it. This may be a little bit of a filler chapter, and there will be some slight AusHun (seriously like the only boy/girl pairing out of any anime that I like) No other warnings. I still don't own hetalia. I won't give up though. **

**Speaking of, I get to be in a Hetalia ask a nation panel next year as fem!Prussia and I am so excited! I hope I can live up to Prussia's awesomeness! I'll shut up now and let you read. **

_What…happened?_

Lithuania woke up sometime in the late afternoon feeling sore and a bit disoriented; he couldn't remember a thing and had no idea where he was. To his right all he could see was a white wall with a large window in the middle of it framed by white lace curtains. It was a room he'd never been in, or at least he didn't _think _he had; something about it seemed vaguely familiar.

He shifted slightly, or tried to, then realized there was a weight on his chest; he turned his head to see a mess of blonde hair resting against his shoulder.

Poland.

Everything came back to him in a rush that made his head spin a bit. Well, everything up until when they'd left Russia's house; after that was a little blurry. But he remembered all of the screaming and fighting, all of the pain, all the heartache. And his brother's, they were…

He squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't keep the tears from falling. He tried his best to remain still and not wake Poland, who was still sleep peacefully beside him, but he desperately needed to hear his voice and feel his arms around him, so he shook his shoulder gently, hoping to rouse him.

Poland groaned and flopped over on his other side. "Like, what? Five more minutes." He muttered, clearly not remembering what had taken place the day before.

"Feli." Lithuania whispered, his heart retching painfully. That one word was all it took to snap Poland back to reality; his head shot up off the pillow and he turned to face Toris, his eyes full of pain, his own heart aching as he pulled his beloved into his arms and shushed him gently.

"I know Tori, I know. Shh, it's okay. I promise it will be okay."

Toris cried silently, not one to show his emotions often, but given the current circumstances he couldn't manage to remain strong like he usually did; it felt strange for Feliks to be the one comforting him when it had always been the other way around. But he stroked Toris' soft brown hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear and even kissed his cheek softly; he hated to see his beloved crying when his smile was so very beautiful. He decided he would do anything to make him smile again. It would take time of course, but they were together now, and Feliks decided he wouldn't let anything separate them ever again.

After several long minutes Toris managed to calm himself and pulled away from Feliks slightly, looking into his bright green eyes, and though his own blue ones were bloodshot and tear filled there was a trace of hope there. "Feli, where are we? Tell me what happened after we left Russia's."

Feliks shrugged. "Not much to be honest; we are at Austria's place right now, Hungary said we can stay here for a while. We ran outside and got in my car and you passed out not long after, then I drove us here. I came and knocked on the door and Hungary just happened to be awake and she helped me get you inside, and we've been here ever since." He gestured to the huge bed they were on; the sheets of course were blood stained now in various spot. Toris frowned upon noticing this.

"She said don't like, worry about the bed, that she would wash it today." He stretched like a cat then flopped back against the mattress with a sigh. "I totally look like hell, don't I?"

Toris smirked a bit, nodding slightly. "I'm sure I do too."

"Hey! You're not supposed to like, agree with me." Poland playfully scolded, earning a chuckle from the Lithuanian. It was a rather superficial laugh, but at least it was a start. It would be a while before he was back to normal, Feliks knew that; hell, he'd been a bit scarred himself. But they could heal, they _would _heal, together.

There was a gentle knock on the door and then a female voice called out to them. "Are you two awake?"

"Yeah, you can come in!" Feliks called back. Hungary opened the door and walked in, smiling brightly at the two nations who were sprawled out on the bed.

"How are you both feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on both of their foreheads to be sure neither of them had gotten sick.

"I'm okay, it just hurts like everywhere." Poland replied, examining the scabbing bite marks lining his chest. "What did he think that I was food or something?"

Hungary couldn't help but giggle. "How about you Lithuania? Are you alright?"

He certainly didn't look it, physically or emotionally. And he wasn't going to try and pretend like he was; it seemed Poland was taking care of that. So he just smiled a bit and replied softly. "I think I'm as alright as I can be right now."

She nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. It seems like both of you could use a bath, and you probably need to be bandaged in some places. Do either of you want something to eat?"

The thought of food hadn't crossed either of their minds in the past twenty four hours or so, but now that she mentioned it they both realized they _were _pretty hungry.

Toris nodded. "Yeah, actually I would like something."

"Me too." Poland piped up. "Maybe some soup or something?"

"Whatever you guys want." She shrugged. "Rod has plenty of food here."

Poland tilted his head a bit. "Rod? That your pet name for Austria?"

"Oh yes, sorry. You can call him Roderich while you're here, he won't mind; and just call me Liz." She stopped speaking and turned towards the door when there was another knock, this one more formal. Then a heavily accented and slightly stuffy sounding voice came from the other side.

"Liz? Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, you can come in if you like." She replied, and immediately the doorknob turned and Austria allowed himself into the room, bowing slightly to Toris and Feliks.

"Good afternoon. Please make yourselves at home here, just don't break anything or make any messes." Austria said in a serious yet kind tone; Liz rolled her eyes.

"Rod they're not children, they know how to behave properly."

The dark haired man nodded. "Of course you do." He turned and waved a hand dismissingly. "Remember, no messes, especially in the kitchen, and don't touch my piano." Again Liz rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. Anyway, you can use the bathroom in here, it has everything you will need; I'll get you some of Rod's clothes and then I'll wash yours. Then I'll make dinner for you, alright?"

Feliks nodded. "Thanks Liz."

"Oh it's no trouble." She stood to leave the room. "Just call if you need anything, either of you, alright?" She eyed Toris who was being awfully quiet; he nodded silently and she was satisfied for the moment and left them alone.

Once she was gone Poland turned to his friend; he reached up to gently press his fingers to Toris's mangled scalp, earning a hiss at even the slightest contact. It seemed that part of his injuries was as painful as it looked.

"Tori…" Feliks said softly, his chest tightening painfully as he really took in how badly the Lithuanian had been hurt. Toris looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and Feliks noticed something he hadn't before, how his best friends once warm eyes were now ice cold, lacking the depth and brightness they used to have.

Russia must have done much worse things than Feliks realized.

"What did he do to you?" The words escaped the Pole's lips before he really thought them through and he regretted them a bit as he felt Toris stiffen beneath his light touch; the brunet's eyes clouded with tears and he gave a look that conveyed more hurt and agony and despair than one person could possibly live through. All of that had been kept hidden and locked away inside of Toris's mangled heart; it was enough to make Feliks feel sick. But he couldn't allow himself to be affected by this; he couldn't allow the pain he felt to consume him. Because Toris needed him, and he had to be strong for him if he wanted to help him heal. So he took a deep breath to calm himself and he looked Toris dead in the eyes, his emeralds meeting the other's sapphires, and spoke gently. "Toris, please, let me help you, _Moja miłość." _

Toris looked away and bit his bottom lip, trembling slightly. The memories of all the drunken nights of being flung around by Ivan, all the times he'd been beaten and battered, all that had been taken from him, they assaulted his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut against the invasion, whining softly. That was all Feliks needed to confirm his thoughts that Ivan had hurt him in every way imaginable.

And it was all his fault.

He remembered lying in the snow covered forest, having lost a fierce battle against Russia, and watching Lithuania be dragged away to become a prisoner in the soviet household along with his two younger brothers. At the time, Poland knew it wasn't really happening, he was just imagining it or having a bad dream, so he laughed it off, made a joke of it, allowed his friend to be "carried away" by Russia. It wasn't until they were already gone and it was too late to go back that he realized it was indeed real; he had allowed his best friend, whom he loved more than life itself, to be captured and taken hostage.

Now it was Feliks' turn to lower his eyes as guilt took hold of him and caused him to feel terrible; what he'd done, and what had happened as a result, should have never happened to someone as wonderful and innocent as Toris; he didn't deserve so much pain.

Feliks didn't say anything; rather he wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend and held him close as he again broke down, sobbing softly. He tried to speak, stuttering out a few words here and there.

"Feli…he hurt me…it hurts…he raped me…please…stop it."

Feliks' heart broke and his blood boiled upon hearing this confession; how dare that _monster _hurt his Tori in such a way. Feliks fought to keep his normally mild temper under control, and after a few deep breaths he'd managed to control himself; Ivan didn't matter right now, Toris did. "Toris, it's over. I promise it's really over. He will never touch you again."

Toris didn't really reply much; he just clung to Feliks tighter, whimpering softly. The nightmare was over, the torment was over, the fear was over. He was free, he was reunited with his beloved, and they could start over, the horrific past behind them and a beautiful future ahead.

"It's really over?" Toris finally whispered.

Feliks lifted his face up and pressed his lips against the brunets, kissing him passionately yet remaining gentle. Toris kissed him back eagerly, and when they broke apart Feliks smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, it's over Tori."

**Hmm, is it really over? I don't know, I'd imagine Russia is pretty pissed right now, and he's pretty good at seeking and destroying. Well, I guess we shall see. **

**I have a PruCan one shot I want to write, and I really really want to write the next chapter of my Grelliam fic, so if you are reading it you should be seeing that soon. Welp, that's it for now, Ciao! **


End file.
